Alternative Universe
by Gio Poynter
Summary: What if Rachel Berry was Lea Michele for one day?


**Hey, guys! So, I was re-watching one of my favorite Supernatural episodes, "The French Mistake" (For those who don't watch it, it's an episode where Sam and Dean go to an alternative reality where they're actually Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles) and I started to wonder… What if Rachel was Lea Michele for one day? And I had the idea for this drabble. I don't know if it's Monchele or Finchel, I think it's a mix of both of them. Anyway, hope you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Rachel was feeling a little sick that day, but she wouldn't leave Cassie's class just because of a little flu, it would show weakness and she wasn't ready to hear more complaining from her dance teacher.

She tried to keep it up, but she was starting to feel a little dizzy.

"What's happening, Schwimmer? Are you tired? Am I being too harsh on you?" Cassandra mocked her. "Oh, poor baby Schwimmer. Do you need some water?"

Rachel seriously needed water, she was dehydrated. But she wasn't gonna tell this to Cassandra.

"I'm okay" She lied, trying to focus on her dancing.

"If you throw up in my class..."

"I'm fine, Cassandra!" Rachel yelled a little.

Cassie rolled her eyes and walked away.

She couldn't give up. She wouldn't let Cassandra humiliate her once again. She was Rachel Berry, for God's sake!

Rachel took a deep breath, but she started to see some black holes, so she stopped dancing and leaned on the nearest wall she could find.

"What is it, Schwimmer?" Cassandra yelled at her. "I didn't say you could stop!"

But Rachel didn't answer her. She collapsed on the floor and the last thing she saw was her classmates checking to see if she was okay, then it all went black.

* * *

Rachel woke up on a massive bed and the sheets were so soft she didn't want to get up. She looked around and didn't recognize the place. It was a fancy white bedroom with beautiful furniture and she couldn't stop but wonder what the hell she was doing there.

Then, out of nowhere, an arm hugged her from behind. She was so frightened that she almost screamed, her heart beating fast.

Rachel was terrified to even look and see who was that person laying beside her, but then he whispered in her ear:

"Good morning, babe"

She widened her eyes, recognizing that voice.

"Finn?!" She looked at him.

He giggled and kissed her cheek "What? You're calling me Finn now?"

"W-What are you doing here? Where am I?" She sat on the bed, looking at the place.

"Lea, are you okay?" He sat and smoothed her arm, trying to relax her.

"Lea? Who's Lea?" Rachel looked at him, confused. Why was he calling her that?

"You are Lea" He looked really concerned.

"No, i'm not. I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry" She looked at him, as he was the one going crazy there.

He sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Babe, I think you might be a little ill. Let's get you something to eat and then we can talk, okay?" He gave her a little kiss on the lips and smiled at her.

Rachel didn't even complain. She missed Finn's lips so much...

Still confused, she followed him to the kitchen. That house was _huge _and apparently she lived there. Rachel had so many questions in her mind and why was Finn still calling her 'Lea'?

Ignoring those questions, she drank the coffee Finn made her and suddenly a cat appeared and meowed at her.

"I have a cat?" She kneeled on the floor and stroked the beautiful black cat.

"Yeah, that's Sheila..." He looked at her, worried. "Don't you remember anything?"

She shook her head.

"I'm gonna take you to the doctor, Lea. This might be serious"

"I'm sorry, wait." She stopped him. "Why do you keep calling me 'Lea', Finn?"

"Babe, you're Lea Michele Sarfati, you're not Rachel Berry" He kneeled in front of her. "And i'm not Finn. I'm Cory Monteith, your boyfriend. Remember?"

He looked a little sad that she didn't remember him. They might've gone through a lot, she thought.

She just looked at him. How could someone look _so much _like Finn?

"Lea, you're an actress. You play Rachel Berry and I play Finn Hudson on a TV show called Glee" He explained to her.

"W-What?!" Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Finn was- 'Cory' was telling her that her life as she remembered wasn't real?

"Rachel and Finn are characters, babe" He looked into her eyes, assuring her that what she was living at the moment was real.

She didn't exist? Rachel Berry was never real?

Rachel was having trouble breathing with all those answers.

"I-I'm an actress? A famous Hollywood actress?"

"Yes, you are..." Cory still looked very concerned. "I'm gonna call Ryan and tell him you're not gonna work today, okay? You need to get some rest and then we'll go to the doctor"

Rachel didn't even know who the hell was Ryan, but she didn't care "No, please don't! I'm okay, I wanna go to work"

"Are you sure?" Cory asked. "You have three scenes to shoot today, Lee. Do you think you can remember the lines?"

"Well, i'm more in character than ever, right?"

He sighed and nodded. "Okay, i'm gonna take a shower. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Cory, really" Rachel assured him. She gave him a kiss and hugged him tight. She knew he wasn't her Finn, but he looked and smelled like him and that was enough to make her feel at home again.

As soon as Cory left, Rachel grabbed her phone and searched for Lea Michele on Google to read all about her life.

"Oh my God I did a topless scene in front of thousands of people?!" She murmured to herself. "And I promised myself I would never date a co-star!"

"Babe, why don't you go get ready? We can't be late" He appeared with a towel wrapped around his waist.

* * *

Rachel nodded and smiled at him, pretending she was back at being Lea Michele.

When they got to the Paramount Studios, she couldn't stop looking at the place. It was her first time in L.A and it was awesome. Even if everything was going wrong and she was there as somebody else.

"Lee! Good morning!" A girl that looked _exactly _like Santana hugged her. "Did you read the script? We're doing a scene together! Apparently Santana and Rachel are going to hang out in New York"

Rachel looked at Cory who was observing her to see if she at least remembered her friends.

"Uh... Yes, I read it! I'm so excited!" She smiled at the girl who said goodbye to both of them and got in her trailer.

"You remember Naya, right?" He asked her.

"Of course I do!" Rachel squeezed his hand, assuring him that she was okay.

"Morning, bee!" The guy who played Artie greeted her.

"Hi, bee!" She decided to use the nickname back. Rachel looked at Cory to see if she was right and he nodded.

"Oh, look it's Kurt!" She pointed to the man standing a few feet from them.

"You mean Chris..."

"Uh, yeah of course. Chris. Hey Chris!" She called him.

"Lea!" He ran towards her and hugged her.

Somehow, Rachel was hoping Kurt would be the only one with her in this confused dream (Obviously, it was a dream. This couldn't be real), that he would recognize her and be all crazy with what was happening.

"Uh guys, i'm gonna go to my trailer, okay? I'll meet you later" She gave Cory a last kiss and hugged Chris goodbye.

When she got to her trailer (which thankfully there was a 'Lea Michele' sign on it, otherwise she would never find it) she threw herself on the couch and started sobbing.

That couldn't be happening. She just wanted to go back to her old life.

Okay, being a famous Hollywood actress was amazing and all she ever wanted, but she missed her friends, she missed her dads and she missed the real Finn. That guy could look at lot like Finn but it wasn't _him._ He was Lea Michele's boyfriend, not hers.

Rachel Berry was not a character and her life wasn't from a TV show, she was pretty sure of it. It would all be over soon. But, deep down, Rachel was scared. Scared of never leaving that place, never going back to being Rachel Berry.

She sniffed, dried her tears with her hands and tried to forget all of those things.

She needed to focus on being Lea Michele for the rest of day, so Rachel grabbed her phone and the Glee script and started to study about the TV show, the Glee cast, the scenes she had to do and her character Rachel.

Oddly, this Rachel in the script was a lot like her. No, it _was _her.

It was like someone was watching her life and writing everything about it. The New Directions, her relationship with Finn, their competitions, her almost-marriage, her life in NYADA... It was _all _there! Every single thing!

How was that possible?!

She took a deep breath and decided to be professional and memorize her lines. 'Cause you know, she was a temporary actress and as much as this frightened her, she was gonna do the job right.

The scenes that she was gonna shoot actually happened the day before she got into this messy dream. It was weird, but as she already lived those scenes, it was easy to remember the lines.

Rachel was really into that script, but ten minutes later, she heard a knock on the door.

"Lea?"

She opened the door and saw an assistent standing in front of her (She knew that 'cause he was wearing a tag with his name and 'assistent' written below)

"Yeah?"

"Alex said that you have to be at the recording studio in twenty minutes to record two songs"

"Oh... Okay" She said.

She ran a few lines and then went to the recording studio.

Rachel suddenly stopped in the middle of the lot. She didn't know where the recording studio was. The place was huge and she was lost.

Not knowing where to go, she sat on the floor beside a trailer door and started to cry. She hated showing this kind of weakness, but this was the worst day ever.

"Lea? What is going on?" A bald man looked really worried while he sat beside her. "Are you okay? Do you want me to call Cory?"

She shook her head, still crying and he hugged her.

"You can take the day off if you want"

With that sentence, she assumed he was Ryan, her boss (She also read about him on wikipedia).

"No, i'm okay"

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm just... Lost" Rachel admitted.

"You're crying because you're lost?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's... It's PMS problems" She lied.

"Oh, okay" He seemed to understand. "But you work here for four years, how are you lost?"

"I-I don't know, I was just trying to go to the recording studio..."

He giggled. "Really? You know that place by heart"

She looked down, embarrassed and he sighed. "C'mon, let me take you there"

* * *

Recording a song was the easiest part of her day, she wasn't asked anything about her life, she just had to sing. And that was the one thing that she was truly good at, that made her feel better.

Leaving the studio, Ryan walked her to the set that looked _exactly _like hers and Kurt's apartment. Chris was also there to shoot two scenes with her and he kept talking about their lives and Rachel kept nodding 'cause she didn't want to tell him that she didn't remember a thing.

When they got to film the scenes, she was actually surprised that she didn't mess up at all. She remembered the lines and her acting was great. She was just a little confused with all those cameras and the marks on the floor, but that was a detail.

Her third scene later that day that was a problem.

It was a musical number at her dance class and obviously, she didn't remember her choreography.

Everyone knew it, but her. She started to tell hem she could do it, but she really couldn't.

"Lea, you can take the day off, okay? You've done enough today" Ryan told her, still thinking she was having PMS problems.

Leaving the set, she bumped with Cory heading towards the other way.

"Hey babe, I was looking for you! You're better, right?"

"Yeah, much better"

"Great. 'Cause everybody wants to go out tonight after work. You're in?" He looked at her with that adorable crooked smile.

Rachel wasn't really in the mood to go out and get asked about Lea Michele's life or try to remember everyone's names, but she couldn't say no to him. He was such a kind man and he was... Well, he was Finn.

"Okay, i'm in"

"Good. I'll pick you up at your trailer once i'm done shooting, okay?" He kissed her goodbye and walked away.

She went to her trailer and decided to stay there the rest of the day so she wouldn't get lost again. In the meantime she had before going out, she watched some Glee episodes and tried to know everything about Lea's relationship with Cory.

She discovered some amazing things. They've always been best friends, but started dating a year ago. Since then, they've become one of those popular celebrity couples and they even had fans who called themselves "Monchele shippers" (Apparently, Monchele was Monteith + Michele... Weird. Very weird). Rachel looked some pictures at them and admitted that they actually looked pretty happy and in love. She was kinda sad that she couldn't be the real Lea Michele with Cory. He was missing her, she knew it.

Still on her research, she found out that there were also some "Finchel shippers" and she was quite happy to know that.

But, before she could search a little more, she heard a knock on the door.

It was Cory waiting for her to get ready to go out (Yeah, she had totally forgotten about that).

* * *

Dinner went exactly as she expected. She actually enjoyed spending time with the entire cast, they were very nice people and totally different from their characters, but they talked about their lives and made a lot of jokes that Rachel didn't understand. At the end of the night, she gave some excuse that she was a little sick and having a headache and apologized to them for leaving early.

On the way home, she broke the silence between her and Cory.

"I'm sorry i'm not who you want me to be. I just don't belong here. I'm Rachel, i'm not Lea and I miss my life" She looked at him. "I know you may think i'm crazy, but i'm not, okay? Somehow, there's two different worlds and i'm _not _from this one. Or this is some kind of a really, _really _weird dream and what it seems real for you it's not real for me"

She looked at him again, expecting for some answer but all he said was "Okay"

"Okay?"

"Okay, if you wanna be Rachel for one day or everyday, that's fine. 'Cause all I want is for you to be happy. So if you tell me you're Rachel, then you're Rachel and i'm your Finn" He smiled at her.

"You really love her, don't you?" She asked.

"Love who?"

"Lea"

Cory sighed and looked back at the road "She's the love of my life. I've never felt this before. Caring so much about a person like this... It's new for me. But it's a good feeling, you know?"

Rachel nodded. "I know exactly how you feel"

And the only person she could think about was Finn. She missed him so much... Her life wasn't real without him there.

* * *

When they got to her house, she was walking up the stairs when she tripped and hit the ground really hard. She heard Cory running towards her, but then it all went black.

When Rachel opened her eyes, she was in a hospital. She didn't know what world was that and she hoped it'd be _her _real world.

She saw Kurt sitting on a chair next to her, but she didn't know if it was Kurt or Chris.

"What happened?" She decided to ask.

He got up and squeezed her hand.

"You were in your dance class when you suddenly passed out. You were seriously dehydrated, Rachel. You can't do this anymore, it's so unhealthy and..."

She couldn't let him talk anymore, she just pulled him and hugged him tight.

"Oh, Kurt I love you so much!"

"Wait, you're happy because you passed out? Oh, I sure don't understand you, Rachel Berry..."

Then, a thought hit her.

"Kurt, can I borrow your phone for a minute? I need to call Finn"

"Finn? Why? Rachel, please don't argue with him anymore. My brother loves you, but he's in a good place now and I don't want to see you two fighting anymore. I know it's none of my bussiness, but..."

"Kurt, just give me your phone, i'm not gonna argue with him"

He sighed and gave her his phone, leaving the room to give her some privacy.

"Hello?" She heard his voice.

"Hi, Finn"

"Rachel, what happened? Why are you..."

"Finn, just let me talk please" She took a deep breath. "I love you"

"You..."

"I had this weird dream today and it made me realize how much i've missed you and how much you mean to me. My life is not the same without you, Finn. And I know you're very happy being a teacher in McKinley now, and i'm really happy for you too. But I want you to know, that i'm willing to wait as long as I can to be with you. You're the love of my life and nothing's never gonna change that. I didn't give up on you and I hope you didn't either"

"I didn't" He answered. "I'll never give up on us, Rach"

"Good. That's all I needed to hear"

"Good"

She was gonna hang up when she heard him talk again.

"And hey"

"What?"

"I'm forever yours"

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Faithfully"

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I'm so proud of this drabble, I don't know why haha. Is it good?**


End file.
